


New

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Child!SoonHoon, Elementary School, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Soonyoung came, and suddenly, everything from this town where Jihoon grew up felt new.





	New

 

  
"Class, you have a new classmate. Be nice to him." The teacher then motioned the boy beside him to speak. The boy smiled and wrote his name on the board. He turns around once again and speaks.

"Hello! My name is Kwon Soonyoung. I came from Namyangju. I hope we can be good friends!" The boy bowed and waved his hand as he smiled.

Jihoon, who is not paying attention, only noticed the boy's presence when the teacher told the new kid to sit beside him. The boy tapped his shoulder lightly, Jihoon turns his head to see the newbie. The newbie smiled and waved his hand.

"I hope we can be friends!"

Jihoon lets out a small smile and sighed. It's going to be a long day, he thinks.

  
Come lunch time and Jihoon didn't move from his seat. He pulls out a small lunch box and smiled at the thought of what this may contain. However, unlike before, he wasn't alone in the room this time, which was odd because everyone from this class, except him, didn't brought lunch because they have extra money anyway. His seatmate, the newbie, mimics his action and pulls out a lunchbox twice the size of Jihoon's. Jihoon's eyes shifted his gaze from his to the newbie's lunchbox and sighed. The newbie excitedly opened his lunch box before he tapped Jihoon's shoulder slightly again and smiled, "want to share?" Jihoon sighed once again.

"Hey, newbie. Don't you know who I am? People here don't want to be friends with me, I suggest you do the same."

Soonyoung pouts but insists anyway. "My lunchbox has too many food, my mom said to share it with my classmates, but we're the only ones here, so can you help me?"

Jihoon sighs one more time. He hates to admit it, but the boy's puppy dog eyes were working on him. "Fine."

 

 

  
Soonyoung was on his way home when he felt someone trailing him. He looks back and sees a bunch of people -about four of them- whom he thought are a year older than him. He lowers his head and walked faster, but one of them, the tall one, caught up to him quickly and held his backpack to stop him from running. The man turns Soonyoung and made him face them.

"Are you a new kid?" A kid with chubby cheeks asks. It was not in a rude tone, actually. It was rather polite. But the other kids don't look as polite as him. The kid was actually smaller than him.

Soonyoung gave the man a blank stare. The man who grabbed his bag looked rather apologetic, but continued to hold him in place anyway.

"Are you not gonna say anything?" The man raised his tone, frustration and anger slightly evident in his voice. Just as the man who he thinks is the leader is approaching him and was about to grab his collar, a lunchbox bag flew in their direction, almost hitting the man.

"Hey, I told you to stop messing with kids!" Soonyoung was shocked to see the familiar bag. He turns his gaze to see where the voice came from and sees his seat mate. His face brightens up, but the small guy had his arms crossed and brows furrowed together. The man, the leader of the four, turns to see Jihoon and grins.

"You think I'm scared, cutie?" The guy says in a mocking tone. The guy who held him in place already let go of him and was showing a rather worried expression. The same look was mirrored by the chubby cheeks who asked him before. The tall one who held him looked at Jihoon and at the leader.

"Hyung, please don't. . ."

But it was too late. Jihoon had pulled out his guitar from its case. Jihoon closed his eyes.

"At the count of three, you must be out of my sight, understood?" Jihoon heaves a deep breath.

"Three. Time's up." Jihoon opened his eyes and ran after the kids who were picking on Soonyoung. The two good-looking kids, however, did not move from the spot. When Jihoon was done chasing out the other two, he straps his guitar on his back and gets closer to the tall and chubby cheeked boys.

"We're sorry hyung, it's just that they scared me saying they'd hurt me if I didn't help them. . ." The tall one says. Jihoon sighed and turns to the smaller kid.

"Did they told you the same thing, Kwannie?" Seungkwan shook his head.

"They said I'm not manly if I don't come with them, hyung."

Jihoon sighs and pats Seungkwan's head. "You're manly enough, okay? Don't mind them, they just can't take your sass."

Jihoon gathers his things and says, "Mingyu, Seungkwan, go home now. If they did this again, tell them I won't hesitate to punch them, okay?"

Soonyoung watched as the two smiled and nodded. They walked the opposite direction and waved to Jihoon while shouting, "Hyung, you're the best!"

Jihoon goes to Soonyoung who was still seated on the ground. He extends his hand, which the boy gladly accepts.

"I suggest you go home now, newbie."

Soonyoung smiles. "Thank you. Want to eat something by the park first? I live near there."

Jihoon hesitates but answers, "Fine, it's close to my house anyway."

 

 

  
Jihoon now sat on the swing, munching on a cotton candy larger than his head as Soonyoung pushes the swing from his back. Jihoon decides to break the silence and asks, "Hey newbie, what's your name again?"

The newbie stopped pushing and crossed his arms as his lips formed a pout. "We've been together the whole day yet you don't know my name, I'm disappointed Hoonie."

"Hoonie?" Jihoon turns his head and raises a brow. The new kid sighed. "I'm Kwon Soonyoung, you can call me soon." Followed by a wink. Jihoon could feel his toes cringing, his nose scrunched in fake disgust before he stifles a laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Soonyoung asks, his arms crossed once again.

"Sorry, your name just sounds so girly." Jihoon giggled one more time and took a bit on his cotton candy.

"Oh yeah? Well," Soonyoung leaned forward, his face now beside Jihoon's right ear. "You look like a girl." Soonyoung says with a hint of teasing in his voice before he took a large bite on the cotton candy, gets his things, and retreated right away.

"What?!" Jihoon asks, his face flushed red. (Is it red because of anger? Because of embarrassment? That, we don't know. However, we know for a fact that someone's gonna get some beating.)

And Jihoon chased Soonyoung. Soonyoung ran quickly, waved goodbye, his laughter resonating in the empty street, before he entered the house behind him. Jihoon panted, his hands on his knees before his gaze turned to the house on the left of Soonyoung's. Much to Jihoon's surprise, the new kid was actually his new neighbor.

He brings his palm to his forehead and sighs, wishing his mom won't force him to bring cookies for the neighbor again.

  
(His prayers didn't work though, he still brought cookies that night, Soonyoung smiling at the fact that Jihoon actually lives next door. Maybe his childhood won't be sad anymore.)

  
_Jihoon looks up at his ceiling as he laid down on his bed. He has been here for as long as he remembers but this new kid comes along, and suddenly, his feelings, his neighborhood, his school, everything feels new to him once again._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest to fluff that I can do for now lol help hahaha 
> 
> So, how was it?


End file.
